Life after the Last Banquet Kyo x Tohru
by AvalinYoung
Summary: What really happened to the family after the final banquet? A look at Kyo and Tohru's life as they overcome some unexpected news, problems and delights.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Life after the last banquet.**

(I've always been a big fan of Kyo x Tohru, and Kyo also reminds me a lot of my boyfriend. He's a redhead, and has a similar personality to Kyo. I thought I'd try my hand at a Fanfiction, this is my first one. I am currently at Fashion college and writing my own book entitled 'Chain of Nightmares'. So without further ado here's my first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, and please write a review if it's not too much to ask. Thanks! - I will try and upload a chapter weekly/once a fortnight)

**XXX**

The sun shone brightly through a hole in the curtains, where they had not been completely drawn. A young ginger haired man stirred in his sleep, pulling the warm bedsheets over his tightly shut eyes, shielding them from the bright light. Beside him slept a brunette woman, she was breathing slowly, resembling an angel. Kyo opened his eyes quickly examining her all over, unable to identity anything out of the ordinary. He sighed feeling at peace with his worrying mind. The ginger smiled pulling the girl into his open arms, clutching her tightly, before drifting back off to sleep.

**~20mins later~**

A loud buzzing filled the air, disturbing the cat's slumber. He growled, throwing punches at the oak unit, missing the alarm clock everytime.

'Damnit clock, shut up! Can't you see Tohru and I are trying to sleep?' he yelled obnixously as he finally hit the snooze button, knocking the clock to the floor.

The brunette stirred in her sleep, Kyo winced hoping he didn't interupt her sleep. The ginger squealed on the inside, hoping she'd fall back asleep. Tohru's tree-tunk eyes flashed open, sparkling in the sunlight as she yawned.

'Was that alarm going off again?' she asked, half asleep.

Kyo scratched the back of his head, 'Yeah. Why do we even have an alarm clock?' he asked picking it off the floor, 'And why is it going off at 6am!' he yelled.

Tohru smiled nervously, 'I set it for that time.' then she remembered her plan, 'Ohh Kyo-kun I wanted to make you a special breakfast before you go off training.' she sighed, crying inside.

Kyo waved his arms about nervously as he noticed tears welling up in her eyes, 'Hey. Don't be silly,' he smiled, throwing his muscular arms round her slender waist, 'Why don't we cook together.

The brunette woman smiled, 'Really? You don't think I am a terrible girlfriend then?' her mind panicked.

'Never.' he reassured her, 'Besides what sort of boyfriend would I be if you always waited on me, hand and foot?'

'I don't want you to be a sloth.' she moaned, 'I wouldn't know what to do with you!' she joked.

'Oh thanks,' Kyo grinned, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. The couple chuckled like they always did, constantly teasing eachother with little things.

'How about you go get everything ready whilst I take a quick shower?' he suggested, 'If that's okay with you.'

'Sure!' Tohru exclaimed, 'I'll check the mail too.' she stood up off the bed, smiling at her lover.

The brunette started to skip out the room when she remembered her day plans, 'If you have any dark-coloured washing, chuck it inside the laundry bin.' she smiled, her boyfriend nodded pulling off his black shirt. Kyo jumped off the bed wearing just his navy boxers, he stretched out his torso, noticing Tohru was still standing at the doorway.

'Still amazed at my body after all this time?' he asked cheekily.

The woman was lost in a gaze, nodding like a fool before sliding out the door. She ran down the hallway and into the kitchen. Tohru pondered on what to cook her gorgeous boyfriend for breakfast. She checked the fridge, she was surprised seeing it so empty. She came across five duck eggs, half a pint of milk, a couple of bacon rashers and half a dozen plum tomatoes.

'Looks like food shopping is on today's schedule!' she groaned, checking the wooden cupboards that housed; a small pot of sugar, a couple of teabags and half a tin of beans. Tohru pulled all the ingredients out, 'I suppose I will have to make him an english breakfast and I'll just have a little scrambled egg with tea.' she sighed, money wasn't easy to come by for them with Tohru being a housewife and Kyo earning very little with his fighting classes.

**XXX**

What to you guys think so far?

Sorry it's a bit short, but it's only an introduction!


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast

**Life after the last banquet.**

(I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in a while, please don't shoot me.

Firstly I would like to thank Esterchan + Serubi Rin 169 for being my first 2 reviewers 3 And this chapter is written specially for them as they want to read more. I recently went back to college for my 2nd year last week, and I haven't stopped working because I need top grades to get into my chose university. Anywho I hope you all like this next chapter)

**XXX**

The ginger-haired mal stepped into the white painted bathroom chucking a blue plush towel in the sink. He turned the silver handles in the shower, crystal clear water started to flow from the metal head. Kyo Sohma stepped underneath, thinking to himself.

'How am I going to ask her? She means everything to me and we've been together such a long time now. Why can't I just pluck up the courage and ask for her hand? Dammit I would be an idiot if I didn't ask her soon,' he tortured himself with his own thoughts.

**~Downstaires~**

Tohru Honda was busy preparing Kyo a almost-traditional english breakfast when she heard the phone ring. She put down the wooden spoon, and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" she asked wondering who it could be.

"Hey you!" a voice called on the recieving end.

Tohru recognised the voice straight away, "Ou-chan!" she squealed, "What do I owe the pleasure of you calling at this hour?"

"I didn't wake you up did I?" the voice panicked, "The little one woke Kureno and me up pretty early." The brunette chuckled, "If it's okay with you, would you mind if we popped over in abit?"

"Absolutely!" Tohru exclaimed, "Although I'm alittle low on food."

"Hey kiddo, don't worry yourself. We go shopping together!"

"Okay I will see you soon," Tohru smiled.

"Will do."

Beep.

"Who was that?" asked a male voice standing in the doorway, startling the young woman.

"That was Ou-chan. She's coming over later to take me out shopping," she replied.

"That's nice of her," Kyo smiled walking into the room and wrapping his lover in his arms.

"Oh no the eggs," Tohru cried, escaping out of his arms and plating up her boyfriend's breakfast carefully.

"Don't over do yourself, onigiri," he smiled, worried.

"I'm fine," she replied handing Kyo his breakfast, mug of coffe and cutlery as he took a seat at the wooden table. Tohru sat opposite him with a cup of tea infront of her.

"Are you not eating?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I'm going to wait until Ou-chan arrives."

"As long as your sure," Kyo spoke seriously, "Tohru?" he asked.

"What is it?" she replied, taking a snip of tea.

"I might be alittle late home this evening. I just need to go see Shigure and Yuki, if you're okay with it?" he asked.

"Kyo! You don't need to ask my permission to see family," she smiled, kissing her lover on the cheek, "That's perfectly okay. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast or you're going to be late for your first training session."

"Shoot!" Kyo yelled, shoving the food into his mouth as quickly as possible. He kissed Tohru passionately, before placing his clean plate in the sink, "I love you," he yelled before running out the door.

**XXX**

What to you guys think?

Sorry it's short but I will update soonish!

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3: Visitors

**Life after the last banquet.**

(I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in a while, please don't shoot me.

I didn't think I would be soo buried in coursework, but apparently BND Fashion year 2 is alot more pressure, especially when your tutors are telling you completely different things :'(.

Just a quick notes;

~Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed. I love feedback whether it's positive or negative just send what you really think!

~If anyone wants to look at my own book I am currently writing, link is posted at the bottom of this!

Once again thank you for being patience, I am trying to post around college and writers block...

Also couldn't think of a name for the little girl soo if it feels abit too random let me know, I was thinking about Kyoko, after Tohru's mother as she played a big part in Ou's life. And their family reminds me of the Honda's.

~Enjoy 3)

**XXX**

The sunlight shone through the lime-coloured blind, a brunette woman stood near smiling at the light as she washed the dirty plate her boyfriend had left in the bowl.

"I really hope things are on the up for us," Tohru sighed to herself, Kyo was the perfect guy for her, he always had been even if the couple hadn't realised themselves until a few years back.

She chuckled to herself remembering the day she met him at Shigure's house when Kyo had damaged her ceiling, "Things have really changed." She smiled finishing the washing up.

The young woman only had time to pick up a tea-towel to dry her soapy hands when the doorbell rung.

Tohru ran to the door quickly, forgetting to remove her apron before opening the wooden door with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Kiddo," a blonde haired woman stood with a canvas tote over her shoulder, with a little brunette girl gripping tight of her free hand.

"Tohru-kun!" the little girl squealed, breaking free of her mothers' grip, running to Tohru and hugging her hips tightly. Tohru noticed she was holding her favourite ginger cat and grey rat teddies that she had made herself.

"Hey that's Auntie to you!" her mother called.

"Hey little one, I see you brought those teddies I made you." she giggled, "It's okay she can call me what she wishes."

"I sure did," the little lady spoke trying to sound like an adult. The adults chuckled together at the innocent child.

"Ou-chan! It's lovely to see you again," Tohru beamed with happiness.

"You too," the blonde smiled, walking into the house.

"Make yourself at home, I'll put the kettle on and grab Kyoko some toys!" she called, pressing the switch on the wall before disappearing out of the room briefly.

Arisa took a sit at the dining table, she placed her bag on the wood and watched her little girl playing with her animal teddies.

In a flash Kyoko was joined by Tohru in the living room, she was holding a small basket of toys. It was full with dolls, teddies and a pink plastic tea set that she her grandfather gave to her (from her childhood). The young woman had kept it, in hope of having her own child running around by now, but having little Kyoko around was just as fun.

*Click* The kettle sounded it was ready to make tea.

Tohru finished setting up the tea set for the little lady before returning to the kitchen to make hot drinks for the adults.

"Ou-chan, would you like tea or coffee?" she smiled.

"Tea with just one sugar please," the blonde replied.

The brunette opened the white varnished cupboards, and placed two yellow mugs on the unit. She dropped a teabag in each before adding two sugars to one, and one to the other. She filled the mug with hot water, stirring carefully before adding the milk.

Arisa watched as Kyoko was attempting to copy Tohru, she had even got homemade teabags that she placed into mugs before adding 'pretend' hot water and milk.

"Mummy look what I did!" she shouted, holding up one of the mugs and the teapot.

"Oh Kyoko. You're so clever, watch you don't spill it!" her mother chuckled as Tohru placed a hot mug infront of her, and taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Right Kiddo, talk to me." She said sternly.

"About?" the young woman asked innocently, taking a sip from her mug.

"When are you and Ginge gonna tie the knot and make a little person?" Arisa said in a more joking manner, making Tohru choked alittle on her tea, "Have you even thought or spoken about it?"

The brunette cleared her throat, "I have been thinking about it a lot. He's definately the guy I could spend my whole life with, but you know how he can be..."

"Stubborn, annoying. Yes, shall I continue the list?" Ou-chan joked.

"You know what I mean. I could imagine it, a little person running around. If it was a little boy, I'm sure Kyo would make him train beside him. I would love to have either, but a little girl that I could dress-up and do her hair. You know like I do for Kyoko," she smiled.

"Have you spoken to him about this?" the blonde repeated her question before taking a sip of tea, glancing over at her daughter. She was busy feeding her teddies cakes.

"No. If I am honest I'm alittle worried too." Tohru replied.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure how he would react..."

"I know he can be a hot-head, but I don't think he would get mad or anything like that. He loves you, it's obvious he does. Even a stranger walking down the road would see that." Arisa smiled.

"Do you think I should say something?" the brunette asked.

"Why don't you this evening at dinner?"

"He's popping over to see Shigure, I think he said Hatori and Yuki would be there too. He said he wanted to talk to them," Tohru smiled.

"Did he say what about?" Ou-chan asked.

The young woman shook her head, "I didn't ask either."

"Well ask him when he gets back. Just make hints and suggestions, nothing to major that you feel may scare him abit." The blonde smiled, "It'll be fine trust me, Kiddo."

"I do," Tohru smiled.

**XXX**

What to you guys think?

Sorry about the wait, again.

Please review :)

(If you want to read my own book 'CON' visit . and read via the tabs)

Also if you really can't wait, you can always PM for my ideas/thought process.

~Thanks


	4. Chapter 4: The big question

**Life after the last banquet.**

(I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in a while, please don't shoot me.

My nan is actually in hospital at the moment, so I'm mainly spending all my time making sure she's okay. Also I am taking on some Gaia art comissions (and postcard prints on Deviantart of original work, if anyone's interested: Sailorr Jupiterr (Gaia) Queenofthebunnies (DA) )

So sorry for the long wait but here it is Chapter 4!

Note: The last chapter was mainly Tohru's POV, so here's Kyo's.)

**XXX**

The sun shone brighter, warm radiated off him. A ginger-haired man walked out of a wooden building, stretching out his muscles.

"You did good today, Kyo." another man, much taller than the cat, with his arms folded across his chest, followed him.

"Oh Master," Kyo smiled looking at the man.

"I'm very proud of you, you've come along way. Say why you rushing off so fast?" Kazuma asked.

"I've gotta get home to Tohru. I need to ask her something important, but I need Shigure's, Yuki's and Hatori's advice first.'

"What about me? Don't you want my advice?" the older male asked, taking a seat on the grass.

"I'm afraid it will sound to silly," Kyo replied, frowning slightly.

"I've never laughed at you since I started fostering you, why should now be any different?" Kazuma asked.

The ginger sighed, "You know how me and Tohru have been together for almost 4 years now?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask for her hand," Kyo said softly just so his master could hear but no one else.

"I see," the older male pondered, "Have you been thinking about this for some time?"

The cat nodded.

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

He shook his head.

"I think if she really means that much to do, then do it son," Kazuma smiled, grating Kyo with his blessing, "Oh Kyo. I should of given this to you a while back, but now it seems more fitting to give it to you now then ever." He rummaged around his pocket and pulled out a sapphire velvet box, "Please take this. It's your mothers' ring. She wanted you to have it."

"Thank you, Master." Kyo bowed, accepting the box, "I will see you tomorrow." He turned, walking out the gate of the dojo.

"Take care!" his master called out after him, waving.

**XXX**

~At Shigures house~

"So Kyo, what did you need to talk to all us about?" Shigure asked walking into the room with a tray of hot tea.

"Promise you won't laugh?" the cat asked.

"Promise," Yuki called out first, picking a cup off the tray and filling it with tea.

"Sure thing," the dog grinned.

"You have my word," Hatori nodded.

"I want to ask for Tohru's hand," Kyo blurted out. The room fell silent. Too silent, "Someone say something, please."

"Well, if that's what you want to do, then do it." Shigure smiled, "I remembered when I asked Akito to move in with me. I was panicking so much before, and now I just look back and laugh. There was no reason I should of be worried or nervous."

"Maybe it's because you've mean alone for so many years," Hatori joked.

"I had Yuki, Kyo and Tohru lived with me for a good few years, I'll have you know!" the dog defended himself, joking back.

"But there was just too much male attention for his liking," Yuki smurked, sipping his tea.

Kyo couldn't help but to smile as he took a sip of his hot drink.

"But in all seriousness now, I think you and Tohru are perfect for eachother," Shigure replied.

"If you really love her then ask for her hand, like I did with Machi." The rat smiled.

"I want to be happy, just like you." Kyo stated.

"Then do what you think is right," Hatori replied, "And if that means asking for Tohru's hand then do it."

"Kazuma gave me my mothers ring," the ginger haired male stated, "And his blessing. I love Tohru more than anything. I think tonight I will ask her, as soon as I get in!" he punched the air.

"Sounds like a plan," Shigure smiled, sipping his tea.

Kyo looked at his watched, "Dammit I'm gona be late for dinner!"

The three Sohma's laughed.

"I'll catch you guys later," the cat smiled, showing himself out the door.

"Good luck," his cousins called out after him.

**XXX**

A set of keys clashing against the door, one sucessfully unlocked him. Kyo pushed the door open, rucksack on his back and a bouquet in his hand.

"Onigiri, you home?" he called, wiping then removing his shoes, dumping his back beside them.

"I'm in the living room!" a female voice shouted back at him.

The cat walked from the hallway and into the living room, he saw Tohru picking up the toys she had got out for Kyoko.

"You're home," she smiled, placing the full basket by the bookcase, walking over to Kyo and giving him a little kiss, "Flowers?"

"For you," her lover smiled back, kissing her softly.

"Dinners almost ready. I hope you're hungry," Tohru giggled, taking the flowers from his grasp.

"I sure am," the cat laughed.

"Good," the young woman skipped off into the kitchen, placing the flowers in a water-filled vase.

"Say Onigiri," Kyo started, "I need to ask you something, can you come here a second?"

"Sure thing," she smiled returning to the room, placing the vase on the table, "What's up?"

The cat cleared his throat as he positioned himself on one knee, the sapphire velvet box in his hand.

"Tohru Honda, will you do the honour of being my wife?" he asked, opening the box revealing a silver diamond and sapphire ring, his eyes sparkling.

**XXX**

What will Tohru's answer be?

:3

Sorry about the wait, again.

Please review :)

Seriously Kyo reminds me of my boyfriend, so whenever I write about Kyo I usually have Nathan in mind.

(If you want to read my own book 'CON' visit . and read via the tabs)

Also if you really can't wait, you can always PM for my ideas/thought process.

~Thanks


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

**Life after the last banquet**

**Chapter 5**

(_i am very sorry that i haven't posted in a while, and with such a cliff hanger aswell! I've been going through a real bumpy road these past 2 months with college and family, i won't go into detail but this is why i haven't posted.)_

_This is from Tohru's POV._

_I'm going to write this part in first person._

**X X X**

Kyo was knelt down on one knee, a sapphire velvet box appearing in his hand. He asked me the sentence I have dreamt about my whole life. Those words rung through my mind "Honour" and "Wife" with such ease in his voice. I could tell he had gathered all his courage to even do this. It seemed strange but so relieving, he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. Ou-chan was right, she always is.

I struggled to speak, i was screamed "Yes Kyo, the honour would be mine" but only a faint squeak was forced out instead. Was I that excited, that I couldn't even speak?

My handsomely beautiful boyfriend looked up into my eyes, a smile plastered across his face, "Onigiri, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, taking hold of my hand.

My voice had disappeared completely, why?

'Speak Tohru!' I kept screaming at myself. I nodded, managing to force out "Yes."

Kyo was confused, "And which question would you be referring that answer too?" he asked, eagerly wrapping his arms round my little waist.

"Both," I smiled, happiness flowing through my entire body.

"Really?" he asked giving me a weird look, "Are you sure?" "I have never been more sure about this than anything else in the world. You are my soul-mate, my best friend and the world's greatest boyfriend," I explained, kissing him on the cheek with happiness.

"You mean fiance, Onigiri?" Kyo corrected me, chuckling slightly. He kissed me on my forehead before he opened the sapphire velvet box revealing -again- the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. "Now for my gorgeous bride-to-be, here is a ring that holds a promise from me. I will never stop loving you for eternity." He smiled pushing the ring on my engagment finger.

"A perfect fit," I giggled with glee.

"That just means you were always the missing piece to my jigsaw, waiting to be found."

"Aww Kyo," a hot-flushed over-took my body and I was filled with so much happiness from the most amazing moment. I kissed his cheek, and he returned the favour more passionately on my lips.

"I think we should go upstairs," Kyo suggested.

"Can't you wait till the honey-moon?" I giggled, as he scooped me up into his arms.

"Only if I have too," he smiled, carrying me out of the room and upstairs, "I also know you have over-doing it recently and are looking alittle pale. You should take a little nap, it'll do you good."

"But what about dinner?" I asked, panicking.

"Tohru, calm down. I will sort it, you just take a hot bath. Relax and I'll bring dinner up when it's finished."

My lovely gentleman was about to walk out of the door but turned round before he left to say, "You're going to make such a beautiful wife, Onigiri."

"And you a perfect husband," I replied.

"I promise I'd do anything to make you happy, however crazy," he smiled before leaving the room, "I love you!" I heard him call.

"I love you too," I shouted back.

Everything, at this moment in time, was perfect.

**X X X **

_(hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait. No sex scenes until the honeymoon, i thought it was more their nature. Will anything go wrong D: ? As always leave a review with all your feedback! Thanks!)_


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets out!

**Life after the last banquet**

Has it really been that long since I last posted ... D:

My apologises all my lovely readers 3 I've been swamped with coursework and personally issues.

But here is the next installment of Kyo x Tohru.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 6: Secrets out.**

_(a few days later, Ou-chan comes round with Kyoko to visit Tohru while Kyo is at work.)_

"Wow kiddo, that's some rock on your finger. So Ginge did finally pop the question then?" she grinned, knowing full well she secretly know that one day Kyo would ask Tohru.

The brunette blushed, unable to talk she was so in love.

"So when did this all happen, when did he ask? How did he do it?" she questioned.

Tohru's cheeks grew a darker shade of pink, she refused to answer the question, "Would you like another tea?" she asked politely standing up.

"Tohru!" Ou spoke in a deep tone, almost motherly, "Sit down and start talking Kiddo." She grinned placing head on her palms.

"What is there to say, other than it was the most perfect moment that we have ever shared."

"Aww," her friend smiled, "You picked a date? Flower girl? Maid of honour? Best man? Anything yet?" she wondered hoping her name was under the MOH.

"Well actually there's something I have been meaning to ask you, actually." Tohru stuttered embarrassed.

"Really?"

"Would Kyoko like to be my flower girl?" the riceball smiled, "And more importantly would you do the honour of being my Maid of Honour and give me away?"

Ou-chan's eyes started to tear up, she throw her arms loving round her best friend, "Oh Kiddo! Nothing would make me more happier. Of course I'll give you away and be your Maid of Honour, and Kyoko will definitely be your bridesmaid, there's no shadow of a doubt!"

"Thank you so much Ou, it means so much to me." the blue-eyed girl smiled.

"It'll be the best wedding the Sohma family would of ever seen! No doubt about it," the blonde punched the air.

"Really you think so?"

"I know so, Kiddo. When have I ever been wrong.." she could see the wheels turning in her friend's head, "Don't answer that, trust me we'll plan the greatest wedding ever!"

**X X X**

_So what do you guys think, it's only small but I will post Kyo's conversation with his family/friends about the wedding aswell. _

_:)_


	7. Chapter 7: Apologises

Man I only realised the other day how long I hadn't posted for.

Sorry for the very long delay, but good news I've completely finished college and I passed with flying colours. I have also thought about starting a new fan-fiction, with this one I am starting to get writers block but I'll try and post as much as possible lovely readers!

My book is also going to be discontinued, although a friend of mine suggested to turn it into a manga, so it's very tempting! 3

**Chapter 7: Apologises.**

"Wow, I never thought you'd actually ask her." Yuki Sohma chuckled at his cousin.

"Well silly rat, you have got me all wrong it would seem" Kyo smirked, sipping his coffee.

"Just it took so long for you to even confess your love for her, and now you're both engaged. Wow!"

"Calm down. That was only because I was embarrassed, and worried she'd reject me for you."

"You thought when we was in high school she preferred me?" Yuki replied, "You really are stupid, cat!"

The ginger haired boy blushed, "I did yeah. We were always fighting as well, I admit it was from jealousy. I apologise."

"No, Kyo. I'm sorry, I was unfair to you. It was plain to see from the beginning you two were meant to be together" The rat smiled, "Do you have a date set?"

Kyo shook his head, "I did think about having the ceremony at the family estate. Traditional, maybe under a cherry blossom tree or something. Do ya think Hatori or Shigure would mind marrying me and Tohru?"

"It's possible, I'm sure they'll love too. Mind you I'd be a little worried about that old dog, you know how perverted he can be." Yuki sighed remembering the way his cousin was with Tohru when they all attended high school.

"So you think Hatori would be a better choice?"

"Probably, he's the most mature of the Sohma house."

"Good point, Rat."

X X X

Sorry it was short, Hope you enjoy, will post asap! Hopefully a longer one!

If you want to contact me, - Titchykid


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner

Okay its been a while, well 3 years to be exact, I'm so so sorry.

These last 3 years have been incredibly busy for me, I finished my Art diploma, got into uni, broke up with old bf, and met a new man (who inspired Distance makes the heart grow fonder) and we are still together. I also have been at university studying, and been pretty ill, but now I've have tons of time on my hands. So I've joined Fictionpress aswell, where I'm posting my own works + fanfictions, but will try my best to upload more for you guys! I said I was discontinuing my book, however it is being re-written at the moment :)

Thank you all for being patient, *bows*.

**Chapter 8: **

Tohru Honda stood in the kitchen preparing dinner, waiting for the arrival of her fiance. She watched the door eagerly as she peeled and sliced the carrots ready to be boiled. She heard keys turning in the lock, the wooden door opened slowly. Kyo Sohma walked in, holding a mixed bouqet of peach and red roses in his right hand.

A smile appeared on the brunette's face, she put down her peeler and carrot, to greet her husband to be.

"Welcome home, honey" she beamed, tucking her slender arms around his waist.

"It's good to be home," he pulled her into a tight embrace, running his fingers through her tree-bark coloured hair. The cat sniffed the air, "Something smells good."

Tohru pulled away from his chest, looking up at him, "That would be dinner."

"Oh, what are we having?" Kyo asked, slowly releasing from the embrace, to drag Tohru towards the kitchen.

She smiled, "Well I'm cooking Chicken with roast potatoes and carrots," she noticed the bouqet, "Are those for me?"

Kyo had forgotten all about the flowers, he held them towards his bride-to-be and smiled sweetly, "Of course honey, would else would they be for other than my gorgeous fiance?" he chuckled, pulling her close to his body. The brunette giggled, kissing him softly.

"Oh Kyo, you shouldn't have. They are beautiful," she smiled, "Thank you."

"They are not as beautiful as my girl," Kyo half-smiled, kissing her again.

Tohru pulled away slowly, "Best I put these in water," she smiled, "Dinner should be ready soon."

The ginger-haired man nodded, "Okay, I'll just go refreshen up a bit before it's ready."


End file.
